The Unknown Hybrid
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: A hybrid named Travis wants to meet the wolves of the Western and Eastern packs. The wolves see him as something unnatural. But he doesn't give of crap about what they think. Humphrey wants to get to know Travis like the wolves that are not afraid of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitch's POV**

I watched as Travis stood outside the den at night keeping his guard up. Travis was always a protective canine. He's part wolf, but I don't know what the other half is. When I found him in the woods I was surprised cause he was large for a wolf pup. Not only that, but he has three heads! What kind of animal has three heads. I knew better than to leave him alone so I adopted him. He turned out to be a nice pup. Now he's grown up and three times the size of that alpha Garth. Travis also had flaming red eyes that scare the shit out of you and his fur is black as charcoal. I'm just an omega and Travis is like a super wolf compared to an alpha. But he was kind, caring, and like an omega he can be playful. No one knows about Travis, cause I hid him to protect him. Travis understands and he's very tough. You can curse at him and say very hurtful things about him, but he won't give a crap. Travis is very different. One time when he was a teen I saw him with an erection and it was five feet long. How is that even possible? Did he eat weird plants or something? I accepted the fact he had three heads and a massive penis. I was afraid no one would take the time to get to know him to know he wasn't a freak. There were times when rogue wolves came and made fun of him and all, but he didn't care and he turned out to be very strong and he could breath fire and ice. His powers were impressive and he usually uses them for defensive purposes and entertainment. There were times when I almost saw him as my father cause of his capabilities and size. But I'm his adoptive father. Tomorrow he wants to meet the packs and I'm afraid of how it will turn out. He has feelings, but you can't hurt him. He's mentally and physically strong.

 _ **I know a five foot penis is not very realistic, but Travis is not normal. Review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Travis's POV**

I am very excited today. Today my dad was letting me meet the wolves of the Western and Eastern packs. Now if only I could get him to stop worrying about ms. I understand why, but I'm grown up. I can protect myself. I am I nice guy and I'm incapable of feeling hurt from insults. Dad fears I'll be made fun of cause of my three heads and all. He has been so worried that I would be teased so much that he practically isolated me. When will he ever learn that I can take care of myself. I'm capable of taking on sleuths and I have powerpowers. One day of not worrying would be nice. He's still a great father. I care about him and I love him. Which is why I guard the den and protect him from rogue and bad wolves. I was waiting for him cause he wanted to introduce me to the pack leaders Winston, Eve, and Tony. Tony was the Eastern leader, while Winston and Eve were the Western leaders. He finally came out of the den and we started walking. We were only walking for two minutes and he was already worried. I didn't even have to look at him or use my powers to tell. I knew it by instinct. "Maybe we should go home, after all wolves are jerks and they're not worth your time." He said. I shook all my heads. Then I looked at him with my left him. "Dad I'm gonna be fine. You have nothing to worry about. For once in your life could you relax? I know why you're worried, but still. I appreciate how much you care, but I'm grown up. And besides it doesn't mean I'll leave you. I love you and I wouldn't leave for any reason and you know that." I said as I nuzzled him. He sighed. "I know, but it's hard to let your kids go." He said.

 **Kate's POV**

I was on a patrol with Hutch and Candu. Today was a nice day and it was so quiet. Then we heard to wolves talking. We approached the source and saw Mitch and some kind of monster. He had three heads and was much larger than Garth and had fur as black as charcoal. "Mitch. I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a monster next to you." I said as me, Hutch and Candu got into a defensive stance. "Oh great. Thanks a lot. I just calmed him down." The creature said gesturing towards Mitch who was worried. "Let's just go home." He said. "Dad. For the love of god stop worrying. Of course people are gonna be afraid of me. Besides insults don't hurt me. Let's just continue." The monster said. "Kate. He's not a monster. This is Travis. I've told you about him." Mitch said. Our jaws hit the floor. That was Travis? He looked scarier than my mom. And much stronger than Garth. "If I keep seeing everyone's jaw drop should I be surprised?" Travis asked sarcastically. "So you're Travis. You're very different." Hutch said. "Well time to meet the leaders." Travis said. I motioned for them to follow me to the alpha den.

 **Winston's POV**

I was sitting with Eve and Lilly in our den. Then I could smell Kate coming. We walked outside to welcome her home. But Lilly screamed when we saw a monster. "Dad. Calm down. This is Travis. The one Mitch told us about." Kate said. That was no wolf. Travis looked scarier than my wife. Lilly peeked out from behind us to look at Travis. "He's Travis? I thought Travis was a wolf." I said. "I'm a wolf. Well half wolf. The other half I have no idea. And by the way we already met Tony." Travis said. "Where is he?" I asked. "Behind Travis." Tony said as he walked around him. "I take it your an alpha." I said. "Normally I would be. But I'm not a fan of that system. I prefer to be both and alpha and omega if I like the system." He said. I nodded. "Well just know that if you..." Eve said but was cut off. "I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't threats rude?" Travis asked. "Um...I never thought of it that way." She said. "Well where to next?" Travis asked. "How about the valley so we can announce your presence. That way no one will attack you." I said.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I heard Winston howl. We wanted to talk to the packs. I walked into the valley with my omega friends and Garth who I've grown used to. "Attention everyone. I would like to announce that Mitch's adopted son Travis is in the pack and will be staying. I should show you what he looks like. Come up Travis." He said. Then everyone's jaw, including mine, hit the floor. Travis had black fur, was three times the size of Garth and had three heads. How is that possible? I looked at Garth's and he had the same expression. "Travis is not to be harmed or feared. He means us no harm and is a nice guy. He's also a hybrid and the other half that gave him three heads is unknown. Please treat him like we would treat our pack members. Dismiss." Winston said. I didn't know why but Travis looked good.

 **Travis's POV**

After the announcement I decided to find a den to rest in. I was bored so why not sleep. I found one and walked inside. It was kinda small for me, but I can be flexible. I lied down and closed by eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **What do you think so far? The packs know about Travis and Humphrey thinks Travis looks good. Do you think you know what to expect in the next chapters?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Humphrey's POV**

I was heading home to my den after log sledding with my friends. I was so tired I closed my eyes and didn't pay attention to where I was going when I reached m den. I walked inside and lied down. But I felt something underneath me. It was warm, big, soft...and breathing. I opened my eyes and saw Travis. He must of came here cause he didn't know someone owned the den. I was still surprised that he had three heads. Everyone was actually still surprised about that. I decided to relax and sleep on Travis. I just couldn't help it. His fur was so soft and warm. But he woke up and looked at me with all three heads. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Humphrey. This is my den." I said. "I assume you enjoy sleeping on me." He said. I realized I was still laying on his chest. Travis chuckled as he layed back down and closed his eyes. I was surprised that he didn't seem to care about that. I layed back down on him and snuggled into his fur.

 **Winston's POV**

I still can't believe Mitch found something like Travis. Travis seems nice, but we have to be careful. I looked at Mitch who was discussing Travis with me "Has Travis ever been aggressive?" I asked. He slapped me and I knew that came out wrong. "Only when he's protecting me from threats. God Winston! Give him a chance." He said sounded irritated. "Sorry. But you have to understand..." I didn't get to finish cause he slapped me again. "Like you raised him. Travis is nice, kind, and caring. He wouldn't hurt someone unless it was to protect or defend others. I don't think I know you anymore." He said as he walked out of the alpha den, then Eve came in. "Winston what happened?" She asked looking my face that had claw marks. "I was talking to Mitch about Travis, then I said a couple wrong things about Travis. So he became upset." I said. "Winston. You can't always judge someone you don't know. You gotta give him a chance." She said. I sighed. "I'm just trying to protect the packs." She sighed too. "I know, but Travis seems nice. He's not a threat to us."

 **Travis's POV**

It was nice having Humphrey on top of me. He looked like the cutest pup I've ever seen. Even though I've never seen a pup cause my dad's over protective of me. If I have pups he'll do the same to them. I slowly took Humphrey off of me and got up. I decided to go for a walk around the territory. I walked outside and looked around. No one in sight. I left the den and as I was walking I noticed that there were no wolves in sight. I didn't really care about that. Then I could smell three alphas around me. I sighed. "You can come out. I know you're there." I called out. "How?" A surprised female asked. "I'm better at this than wolves. Now come out!" I shouted. They came out and I saw it was Kate, Garth, and Hutch. "Why are you following me?" I asked. "We need you on supervision." Garth said in a rude voice. "If anything's a threat to you its my dad. I told him I'd be fine, but he won't listen." I said. "He's right. His dad slapped Winston in the face. Twice." Eve said as she walked over to them. "Mom what are you doing?" Kate asked. "Making sure Travis is getting respect. I see Garth might not be right for Lilly." She said in an evil voice. Garth's eyes went wide. "No please don't. I love her." He begged. "Now Garth. When you're a father do you think this will be setting a good example for your pups?" She asked. "No, but he's dangerous." He said. "I'm dangerous." She said. Garth sighed. "Well I'm on my way. So...see ya." I said as I walked off. I hoped my dad didn't hear this. Otherwise he'll lecture me...again.


End file.
